Gymnaste de mon cœur !
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Le 24ème Tournoi Sportif International, TSI, aura lieu pour sa dixième édition en Angleterre, et la prestigieuse école Poudlard à Londres en sera l'hôte officiel. Hermione Granger, diplômée de l'Académie de Police depuis 3 ans, est censée veiller au bon déroulement des événements pendant les 16 jours que dureront la compétition. Facile... n'est-ce pas?


_Titre : Gymnaste de mon cœur._

Chanson d'ambiance : Winter Flower - **Younha ft RM (BTS)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Jour J-8_

_Respire._

C'était la panique totale, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir! Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir! Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir!

― Hermione ..., l'appela une voix féminine.

Elle se demanda pourquoi son boss l'avait choisi. Elle ne savait même pas qui était l'actuel directeur de la TSI, l'acronyme du prestigieux Tournoi Sportif réunissant les pays à une échelle Internationale.

_Merde, il y a un mois je ne connaissais même pas la signification de TSI ! _

Ils avaient tort. Quoiqu'ils en disent elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec une deadline pareille.

― Granger, tenta une voix masculine.

Hermione était amère face à la situation... Amère et un peu perplexe.

_Comment est-ce qu'il peut donner ce poste à quelqu'un à juste une semaine de la compétition ? Il cherche quoi au juste par là ?_

La brunette aux boucles chocolat était censée être une policière lambda surveillant les alentours du stade où les épreuves des jeux olympiques se dérouleront.

_Pas la coordonnatrice en chef des équipes de police positionnées à l'intérieur du stade !_

Hermione s'ordonna une nouvelle fois de respirer. Elle eut une illumination.

_Oh... Peut-être que le Chef attend une lettre de démission... Est-ce qu'il tente subtilement de me renvoyer ? _

La jolie brunette regarda alors son supérieur droit dans les yeux, tentant de déceler le vrai du faux. Se faisait-elle réellement renvoyer ? Mais une fois de plus -_satanés gènes Malfoy !- _elle se perdit à le contempler. Si ce dernier le remarqua, il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître de cette déviation non-professionnelle. Dire que Lucius Malfoy, Commissaire divisionnaire de la Police de Londres, était beau frôlait l'euphémisme du siècle. Il avait ce côté «lisse» qu'arborait les Malfoy en général, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses traits aristocratiques qui en avaient séduits plus d'une, elle y compris à une certaine époque. Ce n'était pas une surprise, Hermione avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes plus matures...

Elle se reprit et se concentra sur sa situation à présent délicate. Peut-être voulait-il qu'elle abandonne sa course à la promotion mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais, Hermione ne voulait pas démissionner. Il avait fallu un trimestre entier passé dans les forces de Police pour accepter le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'erreur et qu'elle avait été effectivement acceptée dans l'ordre. Elle ne pouvait donc pas partir après juste 2 ans de travail à faire de son mieux pour exceller.

_Pas comme ça du moins..._

― Granger, la rappela à l'ordre une voix masculine moins autoritaire que celle duMalfoy.

― Chef , croyez bien que je sois flattée que vous ayez pensé à moi parmi tant **d'autres,** tenta Hermione en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier terme. Mais ce n'est pas possible, termina-t-elle en essayant de les raisonner le plus calmement possible.

― C'est moi qui ai proposé ton nom, lui dit Luna, debout, droite comme un piquet à la gauche du commissaire.

En retrait, la blonde avait les bras croisés derrière son dos et elle arborait un air neutre sur son visage. Ses longues mèches pâles étaient nattées jusqu'au creux de ses reins et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une déception à peine voilée.

― Mais crois-moi, je ne pensais pas du tout que tu réagirais comme ça, sinon j'aurais évité de me ridiculiser de la sorte, termina Luna sans faire d'effort pour cacher son mécontentement.

_Mais eh ! Je n'ai rien demandé, moi !, _bouda Hermione intérieurement. Elle se retint à temps de répondre sèchement aux deux officiers haut-gradés devant elle. Parce qu'ils étaient en effet ses supérieurs…

_Damnation.__ J'aime trop mon job._

Elle appréhendait déjà la mission de protection autour du stade en tant qu'officier mineur. Luna n'avait pas pu réellement s'attendre à ce qu'elle saute de joie à ce nouvel imprévu, si ?

...

Si ?

_Pas à 8 jours de l'évènement ! Elle doit se moquer de moi !_

― Officier Granger, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous pouvez ressentir, commença douteusement Lucius.

_Alors je vous arrête là, Monsieur, sinon ça ne va pas le faire du tout._

Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas comprendre. Les Malfoy étaient parfaits. _La terre est une ellipse, les oiseaux chantent, l'obésité prend de l'ampleur, et les Malfoy sont parfaits. Voilà... _

Il fallait juste l'accepter et avancer. Les Malfoy ne se plaignaient pas. Les Malfoy ne commettaient aucune erreur. C'était un fait depuis des générations, et cela semblait continuer aujourd'hui, donc non, Lucius ne pouvait pas comprendre les ressentis d'une citoyenne quelconque du tiers-monde face à une telle responsabilité.

― Mais si vous ratez cette chance, continua-t-il en ignorant les débats intérieurs de la brunette, il est plus que probable qu'une opportunité pareille ne se reproduise plus pour vous avant de nombreuses années, voir même jamais plus, car comme vous nous l'avez fait remarquer, il y a ''tant'' de personnes qui peuvent effectuer ce travail à votre place.

― Chef, tenta Hermione timidement.

― Personnellement, j'avais opté envoyer le Capitaine Rogue ou l'un de mes neveux. Des associés que je connais et surtout dont la rigueur ne peut être mise en doute. Mais ils ont déjà de trop lourdes responsabilités auprès des ambassades.

« Pour être honnête, je ne vous ai considéré pour cette position que parce que le Capitaine Lovegood avait grandement confiance en vos aptitudes à coordonner les activités de votre section. Vous êtes jeune mais elle n'en a dit que le plus grand bien.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à Luna et remarqua l'air gêné de cette dernière. La blonde ne devait pas aimer le fait que Lucius ait admis que son opinion valait de l'or pour lui. Pourtant tout le monde savait que ces deux-là fricotaient ensemble depuis plus longtemps que son arrivée dans la police. Luna venait souvent au poste générale en tant que liaison officielle entre la gendarmerie nationale et la police tout en entretenant une liaison officieuse avec le Malfoy, père d'un fils unique, mais surtout, divorcé. Cette dernière notoriété ne semblait pas lui plaire. Hermione s'en étonnait toujours. Luna ne travaillait pas dans la police. Personne ne pouvait hurler à un quelconque favoritisme au vu de leurs corps d'état différents. Elle faisait en effet partie de l'armée de terre même s' il se murmurait également à huis clos qu'elle avait eu des antécédents en tant qu'assassin parmi les services secrets durant ses premières années dans la vie active. Personne de sensé n'oserait mettre en doute son efficacité et sa diligence.

Après 7 mois d'amitié fébrile, Hermione savait que Luna était une fille bien, et l'embarrasser ainsi l'embarrassait également.

― Je... D'accord, capitula Hermione. J'accepte le poste de Coordonnatrice. Je n'avais pas pour but de te vexer en refusant. Je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir jugé capable de tenir un poste pareille.

― C'est bon, soupira Luna. Peut-être aurais-je dû t'en parler en privé avant que le Chef Malfoy ne le fasse.

_Ou ne pas suggérer mon nom tout court._ Hermione se retint d'ajouter cette phrase de justesse.

― Si je puis me permettre, Chef, qu'est-il arrivé au fonctionnaire qui occupait ce poste ? L'officier Neville Longdubat, si ma mémoire est bonne...

― Cette information n'est malheureusement pas à votre portée de connaissance, Granger, lui répondit-il froidement.

_Eh bien, je ne suis définitivement pas dans ses bonnes grâces... Tant pis._

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre. Cependant, elle évita d'insister. Il n y avait pas pire défaut que l'indiscrétion dans la police après tout. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mette Zabini sur le dos également.

― Est-ce tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur? demanda la jeune policière le plus poliment possible.

― Oui, vous pouvez y aller, consentit Lucius, ravi par son soudain air de professionnalisme. J'attends de vous un travail plus qu'exemplaire, Granger.

― Vous ne regretterez pas votre choix, Chef.

Elle se leva, fit son salut, fit un signe de tête à Luna qui la lui rendit, et sortit sans demander son reste. Hermione se promit de parler à la blondinette un plus tard et surtout en privé. La présence de Zabini ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

_Quelle galère._

* * *

La jeune policière consulta sa montre avec impatience. Cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'elle avait reçu ce qu'elle pensa désigner jusqu'à sa mort comme : « la promotion ». Elle avait effectivement eu un revirement de conscience durant ces dernières heures. Retourner sa veste n'a jamais été plus facile que lorsqu'elle comprit la chance, nommée Luna, grâce à laquelle elle pouvait se prouver sur le terrain. Après avoir quitté le bureau du Chef, elle s'était faite un mini plan pour la journée restante afin d'optimiser son temps. Elle commença par une visite du stade dans lequel devait se dérouler la compétition. Ce qui la ramena à sa situation actuelle.

Hermione se retint de soupirer face à son interlocuteur. Elle refusait de céder à l'agacement qui la gagnait petit à petit, mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Sa première journée semblait commencer sur de mauvaises bases.

Elle nota que ce Draco, l'homme en face d'elle qui s'était brièvement présenté, avait les plus belles fesses qu'elle avait pu voir en ses 25 ans d'existence.

_Ah, sauf Tom Riddle. Mais Tom Riddle est parfait donc il ne compte pas..._

― Alors ? lui demanda le garçon élancé en sokol et léotard avec une intonation méprisante à l'appui.

― Monsieur, commença la brune, déjà blasée par le caractère hautain de son vis-à-vis. Pour la 4ème fois, je suis un agent de la Police National. Je suis sous les ordres du Chef Lucius Malfoy et je suis venue aujourd'hui uniquement pour repérer les lieux en vue du TSI.

Draco fit une moue dédaigneuse et plissa son nez comme s'il avait affaire à quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cette moue lui était très familière. Ce genre de familiarité qui la faisait suggérer qu'elle la voyait souvent, donc au bureau. Parce qu'elle était _addic_t au travail et passait le clair de son temps dans son bureau, c'était bien connu.

― Croyez-moi, je trouve cette situation déplaisante également, susurra-t-elle dangereusement entre ses dents serrées. Parce que c'est **mon** travail de vous protéger tous et que vous m'empêchez de le faire correctement, Monsieur.

_Et ton travail à toi c'est de bouger ton joli petit cul devant des milliers de spectateurs._

Hermione ne se retint pas de baver mentalement aux images qui lui traversèrent soudainement l'esprit. Ces images les incluaient tous les deux dans des positions qui requéraient beaucoup de souplesse... et des prérequis pour certaines positions de hautes amplitudes.

Elle mouilla ses lèvres.

_Il n'y a pas de sous-métier..._

― Je vous aurais cru, Miss Granger, si vous m'aviez présenté votre plaque il y'a déjà 15 minutes de cela, ajouta le blond, le même air dédaigneux peint sur son visage angulaire.

La brune s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié sa plaque lorsqu'elle conduisait sur l'autoroute et qu'elle avait remarqué une bande de jeunes s'amusant à crever les pneus d'une voiture. Le propriétaire était, bien évidemment, absent de la partie. Comme elle n'avait aucune envie de faire à nouveau tout le chemin déjà accomplie depuis 45 minutes dans les bouchons et les feux tricolores, elle opta pour la solution la plus simple. Elle appela son gentil collègue, Ronald Weasley, pour qu'il lui amène les documents manquants dans son sac de service.

C'était sans compter la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait actuellement. De quoi l'accusait-il déjà?

― Si vous ne me prouvez pas votre affiliation immédiate à la Police Nationale, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je devrais vous signaler immédiatement à l'équipe de sécurité, Miss Granger, déclara-t-il en se raidissant davantage, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tente de s'enfuir d'un coup.

_Ah oui, l'uniforme ne servait pas à valoir _ce que de droit _d'après le gêneur._

Hermione en eut marre à cet instant précis. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Le fait qu'il soit aussi têtu, le fait qu'il continue sciemment à l'appeler Miss au lieu de son grade ou le fait qu'elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte que le blond devait être la progéniture prodige dont se vantait tant le chef Malfoy.

― Écoute, gamin, commença-t-elle sèchement, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Draco. Hors de mon chemin ou je serais dans l'obligation de t'arrêter pour entrave au bon déroulement du service d'un officier de police. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'hésiterais pas.

Elle sortit ses menottes pour faire bonne mesure, et le brun sembla réfléchir une seconde fois à ses propos. Il y eut quelques secondes gênantes durant lesquelles Hermione se força à maintenir le contact visuel avec le jeune gymnaste. Il hésitait. Elle jubila.

― Vous n'avez pas votre badge, répéta-t-il dans une dernière tentative pour l'intimider.

― Dernier avertissement, dit-elle froidement.

Draco était sur le point de rétorquer vertement quelque chose lorsque Hermione entendit une voix familière l'interpeller. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Ronald en habit de service, tenant son sac en main. Ronald était un homme roux vigoureux de 26 ans qui avait intégré la police après avoir précocement dû mettre un terme à sa carrière d'athlète suite à une blessure décisive. Hermione et lui avaient passé leur concours au même moment, deux ans plus tôt.

Il gardait ses cheveux en une courte coupe perpétuellement ébouriffée en mémoire des jours plus heureux qu'il avait connu. Depuis qu'ils avaient été informés, quelques mois plus tôt, de l'implication de la Police National dans les événements sportifs qui auraient lieu, Ronald avait perdu de sa forme. Lui et Hermione avaient été positionnés à l'extérieur du stade et cette dernière avait sentit qu'il était très mélancolique de sa gloire perdue en regardant les participants entrer et sortir de l'immense stade.

― Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit la femme de mauvaise humeur en prenant son sac.

Ronald ne fut pas spécialement concerné par le manque de reconnaissance agressif de son amie. Elle enleva son badge et se refréna à temps de le coller au visage du jeune homme arrogant devant elle. Draco détourna sa tête sèchement après l'avoir inspecté avec réluctance. Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il dise autre chose, qu'il s'enfonce pour qu'elle ait une raison valable de lui passer les menottes qui lui démangeait les mains. Mais il ne dit rien de plus et s'en alla sans un mot.

_Mais, c'est __**quoi**__ ce mec?_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses en mouvement tandis qu'il s'éloignait ce qui lui valut un rire discret de son camarade. Ronald se permit de la regarder moqueusement du coin de l'œil.

― Un mot et je te tue, s'énerva Hermione en se dirigeant furieusement vers les locaux privés du stade.

Ronald sourit d'un air connaisseur et la suivit en soupirant. La journée s'annonçait longue.

* * *

_J-6_

Hermione entra dans le stade et son regard chercha instinctivement le seul gymnaste qu'elle pouvait reconnaître. Il était assis, reprenant visiblement son souffle. Elle ne put qu'admirer ses longues mèches couleur encre retomber timidement sur sa peau nacrée en sueur. Il prit une gorgée d'eau et baissa la tête, visiblement fatigué. Hermione admira la ténacité du jeune homme. Elle avait fait des recherches sur le garçon, et ce qu'elle avait lu l'avait stupéfié. Elle l'observa se relever bravement.

Un pont.

Un A.T.R écart.

La brunette le regarda sans vergogne s'étirer dans tous les sens à des degrés affolants. Draco Malfoy était né dans la branche principale de la fameuse famille Malfoy. Destinés au succès dès sa naissance, il avait bataillé entre ses cours dans les meilleures écoles en Angleterre, son rôle d'héritier de la vieille fortune de sa famille, ainsi que sa passion pour la gymnastique artistique. Diplômé du lycée à l'âge de 16 ans, il avait intégré l'Université de Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant sportif de Haut Niveau. Il était à présent en cinquième année d'étude et il préparait en parallèle de ses compétitions un double diplôme en langues et communication/Finance et gestion.

_Les génies comme ça, on ne les trouve souvent que chez les Malfoy..._

Hermione se sentit presque mal d'avoir menacé le jeune garçon quelques jours plutôt. Elle trouva cela normal qu'il soit si désagréable s'il n'avait vécu que dans le genre d'environnement où la quête de perfection était leur souffle de vie. Étant amie avec l'héritière des Parkinson, Pansy de son prénom, Hermione avait été une lointaine spectatrice de la pression qu'on mettait aux enfants dès leur bas âge afin de les "conditionner" à accepter leur destin.

_Yes, the struggle was real__._

La rage qu'elle avait ressentit premièrement en recherchant les informations sur le jeune gymnaste insolent, s'était muée en une profonde admiration. Pas pour ses diplômes, ni pour son talent, mais pour sa persévérance.

Ne serait-ce que pour sa persévérance.

Il dû sentir un regard sur lui car Draco se tourna brusquement dans sa direction et leurs regards se rencontrèrent brièvement, pour se détourner et se rencontrer à nouveau, presque timidement. Hermione rougit, gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit.

_Génial, il doit penser que je suis une perverse. Il a des radars à la place des yeux, ou quoi ?_

La brune prit son courage à deux mains et lui fit un signe discret de reconnaissance de la tête. Draco la contempla quelques secondes de plus, puis l'ignora superbement.

Un coup de poignard aurait fait moins mal.

_Connard._

Ne lui avait-on pas appris qu'un homme en collant, ça n'était en aucun cas arrogant ?

* * *

_J-3_

La première fois qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas fut à 4 jours de la compétition. Lorsqu'elle passa devant un groupe de 3 gymnastes irlandais accompagnés de leur manager, elle sentit qu'à son approche la discussion était passée de quelque chose d'apparemment sérieux au " nouveau chien albinos de Britney Spears". Ils n'étaient visiblement pas doués du tout pour chercher des excuses.

_Sérieusement? Britney Spears ? _

Hermione, soupçonneuse fit des recherches simples sur internet. Le verdict tomba. Britney Spears n'avait pas de nouveau chien. Elle ouvrit encore plus l'œil. La sécurité de l'évènement ne devait en aucun cas être compromise au risque que sa promotion ne devienne quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre. À partir de cette prise de conscience, elle remarqua souvent des interactions avortées dès qu'un de ses hommes, ou elle-même, passait trop près d'un groupe en pleine discussion. Ils étaient plus discrets que le premier, certes, mais pas impossible à détecter pour des yeux suffisamment entraînés.

_Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils font des trucs aussi louches ?_

Elle décida de le rapporter à son Chef et ce fut en sortant avec la ferme intention de se rendre au commissariat, qu'elle comprit définitivement que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Un homme était nonchalamment adossé aux barres de sécurité. Il attendait visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha de lui, intriguée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire là?_

Bien sûr, Hermione ne l'avait pas reconnu de suite mais cette allure et ces fesses fermes ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Et quand on finissait de parler à l'homme en question, on avait toujours cette impression malsaine qu'il attendait uniquement qu'on se jette sur lui pour le dévorer tout cru. Ou était-ce juste l'impression de Hermione ?

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

― Commandant ? tenta-t-elle en se rapprochant furtivement.

Il se retourna et elle put constater qu'il portait des lunettes noires fumées assorties à son pantalon taille basse. Son tee-shirt portait le logo du TSI et ses baskets étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Son apparence criait qu'il tentait de se fondre dans le décor. Hermione trouva le déguisement très réussi car pour sa part, elle ne l'aurait jamais remarqué.

_À croquer..._

― Granger, se rappela-t-il calmement.

Hermione eut envie d'embrasser ses pieds tellement il était parfait. La brunette n'était entrée directement en contact qu'une seule fois avec le commandant pour une seule affaire, un an et demi auparavant. Et malgré qu'à l'époque ils eurent été plus de 30 sous-officiers sous les ordres directs de l'homme, Hermione fut ravie qu' il ait retenu son nom jusqu'à présent.

_Je suis certaine qu'il se rappelle du nom de tout le monde. _

Hermione se pâma devant cet être abouti. On pouvait lui reprocher sa fascination maladive mais en voyant Tom elle savait que le monde avait encore de l'espoir, d'une manière comme d'une autre.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

― Vous ne m'avez pas vu, nous ne nous connaissons pas, je n'existe pas, Granger, dit-il sans bouger d'autres muscles que ceux de sa mâchoire. Ne parlez plus, hochez la tête comme si je vous expliquais quelque chose et faîtes demi-tour.

Perplexe, elle hocha cependant la tête et s'en alla sans demander son reste. On ne désobéissait pas à un ordre de Tom Riddle. Elle s'en alla.

Hermione se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, habillé en civil jusqu'à ce que l'évidence la frappe. Elle entra alors dans la voiture de police et fit rejouer les scènes étranges dont elle fut témoin depuis son arrivée à ce poste.

_Y'a-t-il eu des fuites sur des perturbations qui se dérouleront pendant la compétition? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle le commandant Zabini était dans le bureau du Chef ? Quelqu'un doit quand même me tenir au courant, merde!_

Revigorée, elle démarra le véhicule, décidée à confronter son Chef, lorsqu'une silhouette se dressa sur son chemin. Elle freina si brusquement que sa tête manqua de peu de heurter le volant de plein fouet.

_Et les gens refusent encore de porter leurs ceintures de sécurité..._

Hermione se reprit et s'apprêta à hurler sur l'individu assez stupide pour se jeter devant une voiture qui s'élançait, lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'identité de cette personne. Draco Malfoy, un sac en bandoulière sous le bras, la regardait nerveusement à travers la vitre du pare-brise. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il s'invita dans la voiture, du côté passager.

― Roulez, s'il vous plaît, dit-il sans préambule, en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité.

S'il avait été moins poli et s'il n'était pas aussi nerveux, Hermione l'aurait personnellement fait dégager de la voiture. Alors elle se tut, et roula.

― Vous avez cinq minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi je ne devrais pas vous coller une amende, susurra Hermione sans le regarder, les mains fermement accrochées au volant de la voiture. Et je vous en prie, soyez **extrêmement** convaincant.

Draco soupira et se massa les tempes. Il portait toujours sa tenue d'entraînement, et il sentait la transpiration à plein nez. Hermione savait que des douches très bien entretenues étaient à la disposition des participants au sein du stade. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette soudaine crise ni son irruption en plein milieu de la route.

_Cherche-t-il à se faire tuer ? A-t-il trop de pression ? Mais surtout pourquoi a-t-il pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de sauter devant ma_ _voiture?_

Il attrapa ce qui sembla être son sac de sport, l'ouvrit et la regarda fixement. Le silence s'étala tandis qu'elle conduisait sans trop lui prêter attention.

― Quatre minutes, chantonna Hermione d'un air mauvais.

― Regardez, dit-il froidement.

Curieuse, son regard dériva vers le siège passager et la voiture fit un zig-zag effrayant lorsqu'elle tourna brusquement le volant. Elle se rattrapa juste avant que la voiture ne dérive totalement hors de la route. Il y eut des coups de klaxons derrière eux. Draco la regarda comme si elle était folle.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ? cria-t-elle, surprise.

― Je me suis trompé de sac en quittant la salle d'entraînement pour me doucher, dit Draco en la regardant comme s'il traitait avec une hystérique. Croyez moi, la surprise est entièrement mienne. Alors ? Allez-vous m'aider ?

Hermione se reprit en songeant à la "surprise" tenue par le brun. Entre les mains du jeune sportif, se trouvaient des liasses de billets de livres sterling. L'argent remplissait presque le sac à ras-bord. Hermione estima visuellement le montant à deux centaines de milliers de livres sterling au minimum.

Elle vérifia à travers le rétroviseur qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

― Vous, dit Hermione en reprenant ses esprits. Nous allons au poste de police.

― Je ne crois pas que...

― Si vous le permettez, je serais en charge des futures réflexions, Monsieur Malfoy. Ce que vous tenez entre vos mains est trop dangereux pour se permettre d'omettre ce fait au Commissaire. Avez-vous récupéré votre propre sac?

― Non, affirma-t-il, soudain inquiet.

― Votre sac contient-il des éléments pouvant permettre aux individus de retracer votre identité ?

― ... Non, répondit-il, hésitant.

― Que contenait votre sac, Monsieur Malfoy ?, reprit-elle sévèrement en accélérant.

― Une bouteille d'eau, une serviette et un par-dessus, énuméra le jeune homme pensivement.

― Y'a-t-il des signes particuliers prouvant leur appartenance?

― Non, ils nous ont tous été remis par le comité de la TSI, répondit-il.

― Pas de téléphone portable, Monsieur Malfoy?, précisa-t-elle.

― Pas de téléphone portable, confirma-t-il en se relaxant doucement dans son siège.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Avec de la chance rien ne les fera soupçonner le brun à ses cotés jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit correctement prise en charge.

Elle le regarda discrètement du coin de l'œil. Son apparence calme et réservée avait fait place à un air renfrogné et à une mine perturbée qui traduisait son impuissance face aux événements qui lui arrivait.

_On sera deux dans ce cas, alors._

Hermione appuya sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

Hermione confia -sans égard- Draco à ses collègues de bureau et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Lucius, le sac de sport en main... pour tomber sur une scène beaucoup trop intime.

**Vraiment **beaucoup trop intime.

_Putain, une seconde plus tard et il l'étalait sur le bureau._

Hermione regretta de ne pas être arrivée une seconde plus tard. Le couple fautif se reprit rapidement et s'éloigna tellement qu'on aurait pu placer la méditerranée entre eux et il serait resté suffisamment d'espace pour y ajouter la mer rouge et l'océan indien. Ensemble.

_Et dans cette hyperbole il y'a un putain d'euphémisme !_

Hermione toussota.

― C'est urgent, Chef, dit la brunette, les joues rouges.

― La prochaine fois que vous faîtes preuve d'autant d'indiscrétion, Granger, je ferais personnellement en sorte que vos congés payés ne le soient plus... pendant un très long moment.

_Hé! Ce n'est pas moi qui fait preuve de non-professionnalisme ici!_

― Oui, Chef, acquiesca boudeusement Hermione, trahie.

― Capitaine, commença-t-il doucement en se tournant vers la blonde qui semblait vouloir qu'un cataclysme ait immédiatement lieu afin d'être libérée de cette torture. Pouvez-vous attendre un instant?

Luna regardait partout sauf dans leur direction, les lèvres pressées fermement l'une contre l'autre. Lucius soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Hermione se sentit mal pour elle.

― Vous pouvez vous tutoyer, tenta Hermione maladroitement. Si ça peut vous rassurer tout le monde au commissariat sait que vous êtes ensemble mais que vous êtes trop timides pour l'être officiellement.

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part de Lucius, qui la fit se mordre la langue presque jusqu'au sang. Luna, elle, rougit d'une dizaine de teintes de rouge puis s'en alla en claquant la porte. Hermione grimaça.

_Oups ?_

― La prochaine fois que vous faites preuve d'autant d'indiscrétion, Granger, répète-t-il, je vous fait muter hors de l'Angleterre et votre prime annuelle en pâtira sévèrement, je vous le garantis.

_Ça a le mérite d'être clair..._

― Chef, c'est vraiment urgent, dit Hermione en déposant le sac en question sur la table. C'est à propos de votre fils.

Lucius se saisit du sac en haussant un sourcil et le consulta.

― Explications, tonna-t-il sans battre un cil.

_Comptez sur Lucius Malfoy pour ne pas avoir de réaction devant un sac de sport rempli de billets.__ Damn Malfoy __!_

― Votre fils, Draco, l'a emporté sans faire exprès en le confondant avec le sien, répondit-elle.

Hermione s'évertua à lui raconter toute la scène, et à lui faire part des interactions suspectes qu'elle avait remarqué entre certains gymnastes. Lucius l'écouta religieusement, son menton posé délicatement sur ses deux mains croisées, les coudes sur sa table en bois de chêne. Il ne broncha même pas à la mention de Tom se baladant undercover autour du stade. Elle finit en lui faisant part de ses propres réflexions sur le sujet et la possibilité d'un acte criminel en voie de fomentation.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes où Hermione voyait presque tourner les rouages du cerveau de l'homme.

― Je prends bien note de tout ce que vous venez de me dire, Granger, dit-il lentement. Nous avons assez de preuve pour ouvrir une enquête à présent. Je veux que vous écriviez tout ce que vous venez de me dire dans un rapport et je le veux prêt dans 3h sur mon bureau. Faîtes entrer mon fils.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisis ce métier, déjà ?_

― Oui, Chef, répondit-elle. Et pour notre affaire ? Dois-je me préparer à une intervention ?

_Ah oui, à cause de __**l'action**_.

― Je pense que je n'ai pas été assez clair, Granger, vous ne faîtes et ne ferez pas partie de cette affaire, dit froidement Lucius. Je vous remercie de votre excellent travail, je vous encourage à continuer ainsi. Une équipe plus apte prendra le relais à présent. Vous pouvez tranquillement reprendre vos activités de coordonnatrice jusqu'au bout. Le jour J approche à grands pas. Dire que Hermione était profondément choquée serait en dessous de la réalité. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'on la chasse si délibérément malgré son implication dans le cas.

― Vous me jetez ?, s'exclama-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute et elle se mordit la langue. Lucius posa ses yeux froids sur elle, et elle se retint de reculer devant tant d'intensité.

― Cette affaire ne requiert aucunement votre participation, Granger, reprit-il encore plus froidement avec sa voix autoritaire. Je me permets d'exprimer mon opinion en vous disant que je pense que vous prenez trop de liberté ces derniers temps... Est-ce l'effet engendré par votre promotion? Dois-je m'inquiéter, Granger?

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux devant tant d'injustice. Ses poings se serrèrent.

― Répondez, Granger, ordonna Lucius sans sourciller.

― Non... Non, Monsieur, dit-elle durement en baissant les yeux.

― J'en suis ravi alors. Votre rapport sur mon bureau dans 3h. Quand vous sortirez, dites également à Blaise de venir me voir dans une quinzaine de minutes, quand j'en aurais fini avec Draco. Est-ce que c'est clair, Granger?

― Très clair, Chef.

_Limpide même._

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais eu autant envie de cogner la tête de quelqu'un sur une surface plane et dure. Plusieurs fois.

― Donc, on vous a viré de l'affaire, résuma Draco, assis du côté passager de la voiture.

― Ils ont placé la meilleure équipe sur ce coup, dit-elle froidement en doublant une voiture trop lente à son goût.

― Et ils vous ont dit ce qui se passait, au moins ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

_Non, ils ne m'ont rien dit. J'ai été considérée comme une chaussette. Une vieille chaussette sale qui a servi et qui est à présent jetée ! Voilà !_

― Ils n'ont pas jugé utile de partager une information aussi délicate, dit-elle en essayant de contenir son sentiment de trahison.

Ce fut raté car Draco se tourna vers elle pour la considérer. Il avait dû remarquer dans son ton une certaine déception mêlée à de la fureur. Hermione ne retint plus l'air de dégoût qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage en porcelaine.

Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque. À ce qu'il use de son moment de faiblesse contre elle.

― Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione ravala la boule qui lui était monté à la gorge.

― Oui, répondit-elle, les yeux brillants au souvenir de Lucius. Oui, ça va.

Draco ne dit rien, respectant son silence lourd de ressentiment.

Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

_Jour J_

Hermione finit de donner les dernières instructions à la horde de policiers devant elle et consulta sa montre. Il était presque 7h du soir. Bientôt la cérémonie d'ouverture aurait lieu. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Blaise Zabini donner des consignes à un autre groupe d'officiers équipés de matraques. Elle les ignora comme elle le faisait depuis 3 jours déjà.

_Je suis aveugle, sourde, et muette. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, je ne dis rien_.

Elle ravala son amertume et demanda à Ronald de surveiller le périmètre avec elle.

Ils entendirent les feux d'artifices, marquant le début des festivités, suivies de près par les hurlements d'une foule excitée. Hermione soupira. Elle s'inquiétait pour Draco.

Elle ne l'avait plus revu, ou plutôt elle l'évitait, depuis la soirée où elle l'avait ramené devant le manoir Malfoy. Il était sorti sans un mot et avait été accueilli à mi-chemin par des gardes du corps à l'affût. Elle se rappela être restée bouche bée devant l'immense porte luxueuse qu'elle avait vu. Elle se demanda si un jour elle pouvait entrer pour voir la maison. Elle déchanta en œillant le mur tout aussi immense, qui entourait la propriété.

_La poisse ! J'aurais dû mieux regarder lorsqu'il entrait à l'intérieur_.

L'idée de s'être tordue le cou comme une malpolie ne l'avait pas du tout mise mal à l'aise.

_Je suis irrécupérable._

Elle sourit intérieurement et s'en alla.

_Le travail ne se fera pas tout seul..._

Elle avait rapidement consulté le calendrier du TSI la veille. La Gymnastique Artistique Masculine aurait lieu le 7ème jour.

_Cul. Collant. Cul et collant._

* * *

_Jour 2_

_Je pensais qu'ils y allaient, sautaient, tournaient en rond dans la salle pour bien montrer leurs culs et qu'ensuite on médaillait le plus beau fessier! Si je savais que les qualifications auraient lieu aujourd'hui, j'allais me débrouiller pour aller le voir remuer son derrière ! La poisse ! Au moins il a été sélectionné donc je peux aller le voir en finale..._

Hermione s'endormit tranquillement sur cette pensée relativement positive.

* * *

Jour 3

Draco faisait des extensions avec son coach à ses côtés. La salle était pleine d'autres gymnastes portant des léotards qui mettaient leurs fines musculatures en évidence. La tension était presque palpable dans leurs gestes et les coups d'œil discrets fréquemment lancés aux favoris.

_Ils doivent faire leurs derniers entraînements..._

Elle ne devrait pas se trouver de ce côté du stade, celui aménagé pour les gymnastes. Lucius lui avait envoyé une note explicitant l'interdiction de sa présence dans la zone afin que Blaise et Tom la prenne totalement en charge. Elle désobéissait ainsi clairement aux ordres de son supérieur en étant dans l'immense pôle. Elle avait eu des échos suggérant un réseau de corruption qui sévissait parmi les gymnastes. Elle préférait penser que ce n'était **que** de la corruption, mais le risque qu'on ait pu chercher à payer quelqu'un pour causer un "accident" à certains gymnastes clés, dont Draco, ne s'ôtait pas de sa tête.

Elle se demandait comment il se portait. Avait-elle l'interdiction de chercher à confirmer de ses propres yeux le bien être d'un citoyen ? Et puis, en vérité, il avait été délicieusement agréable la dernière fois quand elle le ramenait chez lui.

Comme s'il sentait son regard peser sur lui, il se retourna brusquement. Avertie, Hermione tourna sa tête plus rapidement. Elle donnait à présent l'impression qu'elle observait les gymnastes s'entraîner, sans focalisation précise. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup, et la brune apprenait vite.

Elle fit semblant de regarder dans sa direction et son regard tomba droit dans le sien.

Elle se pourlécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

Il ne cilla pas.

On aurait dit qu'il ne respirait pas, tellement son visage restait imperturbable. Hermione rougit et baissa ses yeux, timidement. Elle lui jeta un autre coup d'œil et le vit esquisser lentement un sourire en coin qu'elle trouva terriblement sexy avec ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval.

Elle rougit une fois de plus. Il pencha délicatement sa tête et lui fit un signe discret de son menton. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle réciproqua le geste, avec moins d'assurance. L'air de prédateur qui s'inscrit immédiatement sur son visage la fit déglutir. Apparemment, il se délectait de son air craintif et fragile.

_Intéressant... je sens qu'on peut bien s'amuser tous les deux..._

― Granger ? demanda Draco en s'approchant d'elle, suivi par Blaise qui fronçait les sourcils face à sa présence dans le secteur interdit.

― Je suis un potiron ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'enfuyant à toute jambe avant que Draco ne puisse cligner des yeux pour confirmer son identité.

Elle crut entendre les rires du métisse derrière elle.

* * *

_Jour 4_

Une routine s'était installée. Elle se levait très tôt, se préparait, mangeait, rejoignait Ronald au Commissariat, déposait son rapport de la journée précédente sur le bureau de son chef, allait au stade avec Ronald , donnait des ordres à ses subalternes temporaires, surveillait les matchs, rentrait épuisée, rédigeait quand même son rapport de la journée, oubliait de prendre une douche, et surtout, dormait très tard.

_Vie de merde..._

Elle se le répétait jusqu'à s'endormir de frustration.

* * *

_Jour 7_

C'était la finale du concours général individuel. Les 24 gymnastes qualifiés lors de la phase de qualification, selon les scores combinés de chaque agrès*, prenaient part à la finale. Ils repassaient chaque agrès et le score de chacun déterminait les médailles, ou les places à acquérir.

Sous les yeux ébahis, et les exclamations enjouées de la foule, les hommes firent le sol, le cheval d'arçon, les barres asymétriques, la poutre, les anneaux, les sauts, les barres fixes, et ils terminèrent par les barres parallèles. Hermione retenait son souffle à chaque figure incroyable exécutée. Elle était certaine que Draco aurait la médaille d'or et de loin.

L' Angleterre eut la médaille d'argent derrière l'Ukraine.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ce n'était ps mal. Elle lui laissa un mot où on pouvait lire Félicitations, écrit lisiblement de son écriture soignée. C'était aussi une perche. Allait-il lui répondre? Et si oui, allait-il lui reprocher sa familiarité. Elle croisa les doigts comme si elle se retrouvait projetée au temps de ses premiers émois amoureux au lycée. N'était-elle d'ailleurs pas trop âgée pour lui? Ses insécurités l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à son appartement. Elle se débarbouilla et alluma la télévision en mangeant un plat réchauffé. Le journal passa quelques images de l'épreuve de gymnastique et des interviews des gagnants. Elle comprit qu'il devait y avoir un problème vu la mine renfrognée de l'entraîneur du brun. De plus, Draco semblait passablement énervé par le métal de sa médaille.

_Les génies n'aiment pas perdre..._

Elle éteignit sa télé, se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'étala sur le lit, aux portes du sommeil... avant de se réveiller en sursaut pour rédiger son rapport.

_Vie de merde..._

* * *

_Jour 14_

Des flash et les crépitements d'appareils photos résonnaient autour de l'immeuble comportant les locaux de la TSI.

― Commissaire Malfoy ! Commissaire Malfoy !, criait la horde de journalistes agglutinée à l'entrée.

Lucius ne leur accorda pas un regard, se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion dans les locaux privés. Il était suivit de près par Draco et Blaise, plus quelques officiers, tous Malfoy, vu les traits physiques communs qu'ils partageaient.

Hermione était en retrait, derrière le Président du comité de la TSI, attendant comme tout le monde le Commissaire. Lucius lui fit un signe de tête et elle fit de même. Elle eut pitié de l'homme grassouillet en costume devant elle. Le regard froid des Malfoy semblait vouloir lui transpercer le crâne. Le pauvre homme, Peter Pettigrow, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se le passa fébrilement sur son visage en sueur.

Hermione vit Lucius jubiler de pouvoir mettre mal à l'aise l'important homme d'affaire, directeur des tournois de compétition organisé à Poudlard.

― J'espère que vous avez une explication très convaincante, Monsieur Pettigrow, susurra Lucius. Parce que je ne prendrais pas moins que ça...

Hermione entendit distinctement le petit homme déglutir.

_Il est mort..._

Au loin, un groupe de protestataires criait son outrage au vu des récentes révélations dans le domaine de la gymnastique. C'était diffusé dans toute la ville et dans tous les journaux. Les cris firent se durcir le regard de Lucius, complètement dirigé sur le petit homme tremblotant.

_Tellement mais tellement mort..._

* * *

_Jour 15_

**Corruption: Scandal ! 2 millions de Livres Sterling en pot-de-vin pour Peteter Pettigrow, le président de la TSI et directeur des évènements sportifs haut-niveau de Poudlard ! **

_Londres - Une enquête sur le versement de pots-de-vin par des comités de sport de divers pays afin d 'obtenir des points, lors du Tournoi Sportif International TSI, va être étendu aux journaux, a annoncé Mardi la police._

_"Dans certains cas où nous avons identifié des fonctionnaires qui avaient reçu des paiements du Comité Ukrainien de gymnastique, nous avons aussi établi qu'ils avaient reçu des paiements d'autres pays afin d'accorder ou retirer des points à un parti ou à un autre. Ce comportement est inacceptable et déshonore notre pays. Cet acte de corruption, de "traîtrise à la nation" sera sanctionné très sévèrement, soyez-en conscients. Nous vous invitons à suivre l'enquête de près dans les médias.", a déclaré le Commandant Tom Marvolo Riddle, qui dirige l'enquête._

_L'Irlande et la Colombie sont concernés également, a-t-il précisé. Des versements, qui vont de cent mille à cinqu cent mille livres auraient notamment été effectués entre les participants et leurs entraîneurs. L'évaluation des impacts de cette corruption sur la manipulation des prix remis se poursuit. Jusqu'à lors le montant total illégalement déboursé est estimé à deux millions de livres, dont près de la moitié pour le Président, Peter Pettigrow, a affirmé Blaise Zabini, Commandant de la SDLCODF._

_A la suite de la révélation de l'ampleur des évènements, Peter Pettigrow a officiellement donné sa démission ce matin. Yamada Tenzou, le directeur adjoint de l'entreprise paires de distribution d'équipements sportifs aux athlètes, TSI Products, le remplacera d'urgence jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, le 16 Août XXXX, et temporairement jusqu'à la décision finale du juge._

_Les membres du TSI décideront de la meilleure démarche à suivre mais les médailles d'or ainsi que certaines médailles d'argent et de bronze accordées à l'Ukraine, à la Colombie et à l'Irlande, leur seront retirées, a-t-il ajouté._

_Lucius Malfoy, le Commissaire divisionnaire de la police de Londres, ne s'est pas encore exprimé à ce sujet. Nous rappelons que son fils, Draco Malfoy a fini deuxième derrière l'Ukraine lors des épreuves de gymnastique._

_Pour plus de détail sur ce que la justice reproche à la TSI, voir la page 12._

_[...]_

* * *

_Jour 17_

Les choses étaient encore vives. Les gens se sentaient trahis et criaient à la lutte contre la corruption sur tous les toits. Hermione soupira en fermant le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Son nom n'avait pas été cité. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait fourni des informations sensibles, aussi minimes puissent-elle avoir été.Personne ne savait que c'était ces informations qui avait permis d'ouvrir officiellement l'enquête, avec l'implication immédiate de Blaise, même si Tom avait déjà été mis secrètement sur le coup.

Elle se relaxa dans le cocon de son lit douillet.

On sonna à sa porte.

_Putain ! Je vais défoncer Ronald ! C'est mon seul jour de repos depuis presque un mois ! _

Elle sortit de la chaleur de sa couette et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds.

― Hermione Granger ? demanda l'homme vêtu d'une combinaison de livreur.

― Oui ? demanda-t-elle en s'armant tout à coup de son plus beau sourire.

― Monsieur Weasley m'a indiqué votre appartement, s'inclina-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil devant tant de formalité. Il avait un accent raffiné et avait des traits étrangers absolument charmants, dont des yeux bleus aussi pâles que le ciel sans nuage en été et des cheveux roux coupés court. Il lui remit un paquet absolument magnifique et s'en alla non sans s'incliner une dernière fois.

Elle entra dans son appartement, perplexe. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, pas du tout pressée de savoir ce que Ronald avait encore pu bien fabriquer. Son téléphone portable sonna et elle grogna en entrant le chercher dans sa chambre.

_En parlant du loup..._

― Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? demanda-t-elle sans ombrage en décrochant.

― Tu l'as bien reçu alors, c'est bien, rit Ronald . Eh bien, il semblerait que tu aies un admirateur secret. Nous cacherais-tu des choses, Hermione ?

Hermione entendit les sifflements de ses collègues de bureau en arrière son. Elle se pinça le bout du nez, exaspérée.

― Le charmant jeune homme est venu au bureau pour te livrer le colis. Tu n'imagines pas la tête des autres quand il parlait avec son accent étranger. Il a faillit y avoir une mer de sang pour déterminer qui lui répondra... ces femmes n'ont vraiment aucune honte, ajouta Ronald après-coup, mortifié.

Hermione soupira, s'imaginant très clairement l'action. Elle entra dans son salon où reposait innocemment l'immense paquet aux couleurs sobres. Elle décida de l'ouvrir, calant efficacement son téléphone entre son épaule et sa joue.

― What the hell, murmura-t-elle. Oh my god !

― Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'excita Ronald .

Elle crut entendre le souffle de tout le bureau se retenir en fond d'appel.

― Ronald, je te rappelle plus tard ! s'écria-t-elle, enjouée.

― Quoi ? Non ! Tu dois me dire ce que-

Elle coupa l'appel en ricanant devant son acte de sadisme. Les 2 minutes qui suivirent lui permirent de contempler l'intérieur de l'album photo entre ses mains tandis que Ronald tentait de la rappeler sans relâche.

_Il est trop persévérant pour son propre bien._

Hermione sourit devant la merveille devant elle.

Des photos du manoir Malfoy étaient mises en avant de façon délicate, presque révérencieusement. L'une à côté de l'autre, tantôt décalées esthétiquement, avec des couleurs douces en fond, tantôt alignées avec goût. Même la qualité de l'album semblait crier au luxe. Il n'y avait que des professionnels qui pouvaient obtenir un résultat aussi parfait. À la fin du document était écrit aristocratiquement: _Merci, Hermione._ Un numéro de téléphone suivait le message.

Elle faillit avoir deux attaques cérébrales simultanées. La première parce que cela signifiait que Draco l'avait vu tenter sans aucune gêne de regarder à travers la fente de la porte, le soir où elle l'avait ramené au manoir. Et deuxièmement parce que l'utilisation pure et simple de son prénom la choqua.

_Hermione ? Juste Hermione ?_

Elle se retint de sauter, excitée. Elle composa immédiatement le numéro.

― Hermione ? demanda-t-il en décrochant à la deuxième sonnerie.

― Euh... oui ? tenta-t-elle, soudain consciente de sa stupide impulsivité.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

― Je suis plus âgée que toi, lança-t-elle, stupidement.

_Et la palme du meilleur bêtisier devant son crush va à..._

Il se contenta de claquer impatiemment sa langue contre son palais. Elle grimaça au son déplaisant que cela produisit à travers le téléphone.

― Est-ce pour me dire cela que tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Hermione rit nerveusement et passa nerveusement la main dans sa chevelure châtain foncé.

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller!_

― Et sinon tu es libre demain ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement décontracté.

Il éclata de rire.

FIN

(Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !)

* * *

**Note de fin**: Je l'ai initialement écrit dans le fandom de Naruto... oui, aucun rapport avec HP on est d'accord XD J'aime bien voir Luna dans ce caractère non commun. Cela me donne beaucoup d'idées d'histoire...


End file.
